finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ajora Glabados
Saint Ajora Glabados is the founder of the Church of Glabados in Final Fantasy Tactics. He lived 1200 years ago and his birthday is September 11. He has two portraits. One depicts Ajora while he was still alive, and the other is shown in-game during the a scene near the end. That portrait is similar to Alma Beoulve's, only with loose, white hair instead. He uses the unique job class False Saint (or Phony Saint in the PS1 version). __TOC__ Profile Appearance He appears to have a golden brown hair and black eyes and wears a blue cloak with a golden undershirt. When he was revived by the ritual made by Hashmal and using Alma's body as a vessel before being separated from her strong will with the activation of the Virgo auracite, Ajora has a long white hair and wears Alma's main outfit. His white hair signifies as a previous host to Ultima who also had white hair. Personality Story Origin Ajora was born at a time when airships flew across the skies. It was recorded that the day he was born Ajora walked up on his two feet and went to a well, pointing out that it was poisoned. True to this, during the , many who drank from the well died. Those surviving called it his miracle, and Ajora a child of the gods. As he continued to preach, his influence grew. At the age of 20, Ajora prophesied the coming of Paradise. This was the last straw, and the Pharist priests of the dominant religion at the time reported him to the Holy Ydoran Empire, who named him heretic and traitor. Germonique, one of Ajora's disciples, sold information about his whereabouts and Ajora was executed at the Golgollada Gallows. His death caused Mullonde to be wiped out in a tidal wave and those who had faith in Ajora created the Church of Glabados. Truth According to the Scriptures of Germonique, however, Ajora was not just a priest, but a spy who sold information to enemies. Germonique had been watching Ajora silently, recording his activities, and learned that Ajora was collecting the Holy Stones to summon the Zodiac Braves. Germonique, hired by the Holy Empire, even had the stones to prove it. This led to Ajora's capture and his demise. A tidal wave destroyed Mullonde right after Ajora's execution, be it coincidental or not, causing the subsequent rise of the Church of Glabados. In truth Ajora was the human host of the Lucavi demon Ultima. Upon his death, Ultima was trapped in his body. 1200 years later, the other Lucavi put in motion a plan to resurrect Ultima via the Virgo auracite. The upper echelons of the Temple Knights of the Church of Glabados become hosts to the Lucavi via the Holy Stones, auracites, and scour the land looking for the Virgo stone and a suitable host. Folmarv Tengille, the leader of the knights, discovers Alma Beoulve, the youngest of the noble House Beoulve and the heretic Ramza Beoulve's sister. The Virgo Stone in Folmarv's hands reacts to Alma's presence, alerting him to her being a suitable host for Ultima, the Angel of Blood and the leader of the Lucavi. Folmarv knocks Alma out and makes off with her. When Folmarv, the human host to the Lucavi Hashmal, learns how to reach the Necrohol of Mullonde, he takes Alma there and attempts to perform the ritual that would resurrect Ultima. This fails since an insufficient amount of bloodshed has occurred since Ultima's death. Ramza arrives to rescue his sister, and proves too strong for Hashmal to destroy, and wounds him enough to break his power over Alma who wakes up. Hashmal refuses to admit defeat and commits suicide to offer himself as a sacrifice to Ultima. The Virgo Stone triggers and Alma finds herself possessed by Saint Ajora Glabados, Ultima's previous host. Alma's will is too strong for Ajora however, and she separates from him, reappearing nearby. Alma tells Ramza that they must kill Ajora, but the fake saint transforms into Ultima. Ramza prevails, Ultima explodes, and the area is consumed by the blast. It appears as though everyone was killed, but Alma is later glimpsed by Orran Durai, riding away with Ramza. Gameplay Ajora's job False Saint is a story related job used in cut scenes, and serves no purpose in battle as there are no abilities associated with the job. Yet, the developers did take time to give it a job description. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy XII The Magick Pot bestiary entry mentions Saint Ajora as the founder of a separate sect of the Light of Kiltia, claiming Faram as the one true god, that decreased the numbers of the Light of Kiltia sect. In the Japanese version, Saint Ajora was a woman rather than a man. Musical themes The [[Final Fantasy Tactics: Original Soundtrack|soundtrack of ''Final Fantasy Tactics]] features Ajora's musical motif in several pieces, albeit not as prominent as other motifs. They are: "St. Ajora's Theme", "St. Ajora's Theme Deluxe", "Espionage", "In Pursuit", and "Ultima the Nice Body" (also "Ajora's Masque" and "Midlight's Deep", which are not included in the soundtrack CD). Despite Ajora's absence for most of the time, these pieces are used fairly frequently, especially during the important plot points, hinting his influence to the world of Final Fantasy Tactics. Trivia *Ajora's original portrait is never used in the game and can only be accessed via cheats or ripping the data from the game. It is possible there was plan to feature the flashback scene, or even the battle involving the young Ajora during his time. The portrait appears on the party roster if a possessed Alma is hacked into the player's party. *The story of Ajora bears some similarities to that of Jesus Christ, both of which include notable prophecies, betrayal at the hands of a close disciple, antagonism from the prevailing religious sect, and execution by the reigning authorities. The requirements needed for his resurrection and his goals, however, makes him resemble the biblic Antichrist character, as the one that although attempts to mimic Christ's life and looks like him, deceives the people with an ultimate intention of bringing chaos into the world. **Ajora's birthday is 11th September. Some believe this is the real date Jesus was born, in the year 3 B.C. based on astronomical charts, clues provided in the Book of Revelation, and the fact the date on the Hebrew calendar translated into the Feast of Tabernacles or Sukkot – a holy day often associated with Jesus' birth and return in the Second Coming. Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Characters